LillianLilly Dear
by thatfilmgirl
Summary: Lillian was always Lilly. Lillian was untouchable and porcelain.


**Title**: Lillian-Lilly Dear  
**Author**: Pixie Wildfire  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: Lillian was always Lilly. Lillian was untouchable and porcelain.  
**Spoilers**: All season up for grabs.  
**A/N: **This came to me in the middle of Summer School today after reading some fics and how the chars thought about Lilly and the theories about Lilly. This is metaphorical in some parts and to me seems a bit abstract and dreamy (because I didn't want to come out and say everything and I couldn't keep thoughts perfectly straight) so read carefully and slowly. :)

Also, for all you Logan/Veronica shippers out there, I've got a community at LiveJournal specializing in L/V smut, fanart, etc. Go to www DOT livejournal DOT com /loveathons.

* * *

Lillian was always Lilly. Lilly was easier to be; a spoiled rich bitch, a brat with peppermint pink gloss and cherry lollipops who demanded they do what she wanted or not at all. Lillian was untouchable and porcelain; High Society girl with the Mona Lisa smile who yes, could still be a bitch but it was okay because all High Society women were bitches at some time or another.

It was a breezy 80 degrees the day that Lilly and Veronica met Logan Echolls. **Oh isn't he cute** Lilly whispered around her watermelon sucker, perched behind her friend on her throne by the flagpole. Veronica nodded automatically, her eyes touching lightly on Lilly's object of fascination before settling back to her Duncan observation, following him as he went to speak to Logan. Lilly frowned, pausing from weaving the royal blue ribbons into one of Veronica's two French braids **(soccer's such a boy's sport. You need to look pretty)**. It was getting late. Veronica was going to miss her game. _I'm sorry your mom's late._ Lillian's voice said softly and Lilly returned to her task.

They were a messy jigsaw puzzle connected together by the biggest piece of the puzzle. Lilly. It was like a game of house.

Lilly was the bossy older sister, the ringleader. Wayward, rebellious child who drove Duncan insane and Logan at her beck and call, the one with more multi-faceted than a diamond. Duncan was the father, brooding and silent making sure they never went too far, that things were always all right. Logan the protective family pet, sending well placed glowers and growls at those who seemed mildly threatening to the girls. Little Veronica Mars was just Veronica Mars, the little doll in the back of the old resale shop whom Lillian picked up one day to dress up and take care of in her royal blue soccer uniform and cleats from the bargain bin at Wal-Mart.

And that's what Lillian wanted them to think. Things were just easier that way. And so Lilly thrived.

When Logan came to school with a fractured wrist, Lilly asked him out and proceeded to plaster herself to his side and no one else touched him. Every moment she could, Lilly would be with Logan and therefore Veronica and Duncan tagged along.

On Logan's 14th birthday he had a pool party and Veronica and Lilly went out and bought new swimsuits; Veronica had a nice purple one piece and Lilly, the exhibitionist had a teeny-weeny yellow polka dot bikini. Frowning at Veronica's choice, Lilly made them switch suits because **Veronica, you've got to live on the wild side, besides, you look way cuter in that anyway** and went to the Echolls'. That was the first time Veronica got to meet the famous Aaron Echolls' who smiled and was very nice to Veronica for the next couple of hours before Lilly dragged Veronica to the bathroom and made them switch bathing suits cause **Logan just isn't paying attention as much as he should!**And Lillian scampered back to the pool with a large smile to Mr. Echolls'.

Lilly was volatile and rambunctious and her and Logan could never just stay together for long periods of time. Logan was overprotective and Lilly wanted adventure and they'd break up. Then Logan would end up hurting himself on his dirt bike or tripping down the steps and Lillian would rush back and the world righted itself because Logan and Lilly were off to the janitors closets again. Veronica could never understand why her rebellious mistress did this.

_I've got a secret _Lillian smiled that Mona Lisa smile and Veronica wondered if she had gotten a new boyfriend because Logan was off getting drunk in Mexico and Lilly looked happy. Then Lillian looked away for a moment and Veronica followed her gaze but Lilly laughed and dragged her off to go get a Fanta.

Then Lillian, the rebellious ice princess ran away and Duncan the father locked himself up and all that was left was Logan the trusty puppy and Veronica the doll. And the two sat and wondered what to do until too many days past and they were starved for whatever it was they craved and Logan the puppy pounced on Veronica the doll for still being dressed up in Lilly clothes and make up. He chewed every bit of Lilly out of the doll until he grew tired and the VeronicaDoll was nothing more than chewed plastic.

Lillian was always Lilly. Lilly was easier to be; a spoiled rich bitch, a brat with peppermint pink gloss and cherry lollipops who demanded they do what she wanted or not at all. Lillian was untouchable and porcelain; High Society girl with the Mona Lisa smile who yes, could still be a bitch but it was okay because she was mother hen in rebellious daughter clothing who'd do anything to protect her favorite things even if it meant breaking herself.


End file.
